Playing With Magic
by AriZonia1
Summary: Robin was looking to spice up things in bed with Shulk, the result of a certain spell isn't exactly as he expected it.


**Just to note, this story takes place in the same timeline as "We're a Chuckster!", NOT HTSS**

* * *

 _Playing With Magic_

Robin was always very much interested in trying out some of his magic on Shulk for when they got intimate. Today is finally the day he gets to try. He's managed to gauge exactly how the young blond reacts during intercourse without any type of extra help from magic endeavors. Considering Shulk is Homs, his body was already slightly more sensitive to touch, especially in his lower regions, but in addition to that, he always squirmed in pleasure as Robin rubbed the sides of his stomach.

The two lie together in Shulk's room under the covers of his bed, Samus is gone this week for a mission, and they are able to just stay there and cuddle naked as much as they please for the time being. As long as they're not scheduled for a match, at least with Shulk since Robbi can stand in for her brother. Thankfully the tactician has gotten used to his partner basically enveloping his body with his own and burying his face in the feathery white hair and occasionally squeezing him a little to bring him in closer. It did make him feel a little small, considering the fact the Homs is still growing a little and he stopped long ago, but he learned that he liked it just as much as his partner. As they cuddle, and the seer is taking a light nap, Robin is reading a tome of spells for sexual endeavors. He can't help but blush at most of them as they're mostly fetish-based, but there were still some that he'd be willing to try. A smile crosses his face as he feels Shulk pull him in closer and mumble in his sleep.

Carefully the mage rests a hand on his partner's face to lightly tap it so he could wake up. He was a rather light sleeper after all. Slowly those blue eyes open and he lets out a slight whine as he didn't really expect to be woken up.

"Need something Ro?" He asks timidly as he squishes his boyfriend a little closer. "I thought you were sleeping too."

Robin chuckles lightly. "Not at all, just reading this tome my sister let me borrow. She can't really ever use it since Henry will just hex her back."

"What's in it?"

A slight blush creeped onto the mage's face as he wiggles out of Shulk's grip so he can sit up. "Just a book of sex spells. I've been trying to find something in here that doesn't involve turning you into a demon." He flips a page. "Or summons a fucking kraken from that weird 'Golden Land'."

Shulk sits up as well and leans his head on his lover's shoulder. "Why would you need a spell anyway? Isn't what we have enough?"

A light peck to the lips. "Of course it is, but don't you wish to experiment a little bit?"

The Homs teen places his hand to his chin in his signature thinking pose. He ponders the idea a little as Robin continues to flip through the pages of the tome. It did sound like an okay idea seeing as how rarely the two do anything other than missionary. That was mostly because Shulk liked looking Robin in the eyes as much as he could. Experimenting was brought up before but he didn't really take it into consideration as the blond was still a bit more chaste, and frankly he didn't want to end up sex-crazy like Dunban. Yet, he would be open to trying it at least once. Just to see if he would do it again. Patiently he waits as his partner scans the pages looking for something, anything, that he could use that wasn't completely crazy.

It takes a few minutes, but finally Robin did find something that he would deem, at least for now, safe. Happily he stands up from the bed so he can get a little space between him and Shulk before using it.

"Alright love." He starts. "This one directly affects your hormones, so you might get a little aggressive ok?"

Shulk visibly paled a little at the mention of aggression. "I'm not going to hurt you am I?"

"That's not what I meant by you getting aggresive. You might just want to be in control a bit more, or more daring."

He blushed a little as he maneuvered out from under his covers. "Then it should be ok."

Robin nodded as he started reading the words and pointed his hand at the blond as the magic itself danced along his hand. Shulk recoiled a bit as it hit him, his hair flying back a little from the sudden impact. He shook his head a bit before tilting it to the side a little.

"Feel anything?" Robin asks as he sets his book down to grab the lube.

A shake of the head. "Not yet."

"Give it time."

The tactician lets out a coy sounding giggle as he goes to straddle his partner and get himself prepared. At least, try to before the spell really kicks in. Gently Shulk coats his fingers with the lubricant so he can start stretching Robin's hole. As he does so, he can feel his body start to heat a little as he starts feeling a bit more aroused himself. Lightly he nips at the skin of his lover's chest as he continued to prepare him. Soon those nips became actual small bites. Surely those were going to leave marks. Robin's moaning only pushed him farther and he couldn't help but move the hand that was supporting the tactician's back down to his ass so he could smack it. He let out a slight chuckle at Robin's unmanly squeak.

"Don't think I've heard that come out of you before." Shulk whispers as he gently kisses one of the bite marks.

Certainly the magic was taking hold now seeing as the Homs teen was definitely being a bit more daring with his words and actions. It was both interesting yet a little scary. Robin wasn't quite sure exactly what would happen if Shulk lost control, as he has heard some pretty frightening stories from him. Not that he should really worry about it since he would never intentionally hurt him… right?

Another unexpected noise came from the tactician as he was pushed down quickly and bounced a little on the mattress from the sudden force. Shulk was hovering over him and has since removed his fingers from his hole. He had a slightly evil looking grin on his face.

"On your stomach." He commanded as he grabbed the lube to use on his own dick.

" _Note to self, don't use this spell again."_ Robin thought as he slowly turned so he was laying on his belly.

This thought was more justified as Shulk's slender fingers roughly grabbed his hips and forced his ass into the air. He could feel the tip of the blond's dick pressing in ever so slightly. While he couldn't see it himself, the Homs was licking his lips like a hungry predator as he started pushing into Robin.

A light moan can be heard as the tactician turns his head to speak. "Shulk, you do know that if I sound like I'm not enjoying this you _have to_ stop right?"

"Of course. I'd never hurt you~." Shulk chuckles as he pushes in all the way before grabbing Robin's wrists and pulling them back. "Now this is where the fun starts~."

" _Hopefully not just for you."_

Despite the fact he is, for a fact, being slightly more aggressive, Shulk still started off at least decently slow. Unfortunately that didn't last very long as he quickly found Robin's prostate and hit it earning himself a very loud, uncontrolled moan from his partner. That just drove him to continue and his pace quickened. The slapping of skin was an apparent sound as the seer went faster and harder. He was edged on by Robin's loud moaning and the fact he was trying his best the rock his hips in time with the other's thrusting.

"S-Shulk… ah!"

Clearly the hormone boost is causing the other to act a little more animalistic than he usually would and take control of his situation. Shulk adored the sounds coming out of the tactician's mouth as his ass was pounded. Maybe they should experiment more often. Especially if the blond is able to do something like this.

Both were moaning loudly as they got close to their climax. Shulk hasn't felt this good having sex in a long while and he's enjoying every minutes. He's sure though that Robin won't want to properly sit for a while after having Shulk's cock pound him into the mattress like this. At least they're both enjoying it.

Screams of each other's names could be heard as both of them came. Robin's juices splattered onto the covers below him while he could feel Shulk's cum filling him to the brim, and even more so as the teen pulled out. He could feel a little get on his back as his arms were put down.

"That… was actually pretty amazing." Robin comments.

The tactician was carefully turned over as Shulk started looming over him again. "You ready for another round?"

" _Yep. Definitely not using this spell again."_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **1\. This was written based off an old tumblr post by just-a-dumb-nerd talking about various different things about these two that I actually liked. So I decided to write a thing based on it.**

 **2\. The more I wrote, the more I realized this is sorta similar to the "Shulk Gets Wrecked" series by BunnyFairy, specifically the Robin Reversal one. The more you know.**

 **Ginta: Pervert~**

 **Me: Shush you.**


End file.
